Some computer systems include more than one processor type. For example, some computer systems include one or more central processor units (CPUs) (i.e., a first processor type) and many peripheral processors—(i.e., a different or second type of processor). The peripheral processors often are graphical processor units (GPU) but other processor types are known to those of ordinary skill. There may be many GPUs that may have a separate shared memory from the CPUs. Some applications use only the CPUs, or use the GPUs in a less than efficient manner.
Additionally, some applications require a low latency or delay from a computer system to respond to a request from the application. Often, additional hardware must be purchased to insure that the delay in responding to a request from an application is not too long.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that provide low latency to applications using heterogeneous processing.